In the oil and gas exploration and production industry, reelable support members, such as slickline and wireline, are in common use to run tools and devices into wellbores. Traditionally, slickline and wireline are formed from metallic wire. To terminate a conventional slickline or wireline the end or tail of the member will typically be passed through an opening into a tapered passage in a block, around a wedge and then back through the opening. The wedge is then drawn into the tapered passage, such that the tail of the member is trapped between the sides of the wedge and the block. The block may be coupled to a tool or device. This form of termination requires the member to be capable of defining a relatively small radius of curvature without damage.
Alternatively, metal-based support members may be terminated in sockets using molten metal, although such methods may not permitted in hazardous areas.
There have been numerous proposals for reelable support members comprising non-metallic materials, for example carbon fibres set in an epoxy matrix. Generally, such supports would be damaged if forced to assume the degree of curvature necessary to terminate the member using a conventional wedge and block arrangement, and are not be suitable for termination using molten materials.